Who's In Charge?
by VanillaBean147
Summary: Sequel to Distractions. PWP. H/D


**Summary: Sequel to Distractions. **

**An: You guys rock. I love the reviews. Thank you so much. Originally this was two parts, but I just stuck them together. So it's nice and long.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE, ( shocking I know )**

**Part Three: Who's In Control?**

Malfoy made his way out of his common room at eight fifty. He began the long walk down the cold musty corridor that lead to Snape's room at eight fifty- eight. And he crossed the threshold of the dungeon doors at exactly nine o' clock.

Inside, he was met with the sight of a gloomy looking Harry sitting at a desk and Snape standing impatiently by his own black oak desk, tapping his foot. Malfoy chose a table, two away from Harry, and sat down. Immediately Snape began talking.

" You will both clean these cauldrons. With out magic." Malfoy followed the Professor's gaze to a pile of cauldrons with dried out, crusty, dark goo on them. Malfoy sulked in his seat.

" There will be no talking, and there-for no arguing. I have a matter to attend to. However, before you get too excited. I will be back in _five_ minutes to supervise you for the rest of the night. You may leave once you have finished thirty cauldron's, so I suggest you get to work. The sponges are over there." He pointed to two buckets filled with water placed near the cauldrons. Above them, on the table, were two generic yellow sponges.

With one more pointed look at the pair, he swept out of the room. Harry looked at the pile and sighed.

" This is going to take all night." He said, making his way over to the sponges. Malfoy followed him.

" Well, maybe you shouldn't have gotten us into detention then." Malfoy said grabbing a sponge and looking at the cauldrons, trying to decided which one looked less disgusting.

" _I_ wasn't the one who threatened the boy from the bathroom." Harry reminded him as he too grabbed a sponge, but he didn't chose a caldron yet.

" No, but you were the one who left me with... a problem. Twice, I might add. I know I'm gorgeous, but you should learn to control yourself, Potter." Malfoy said.

" Fine. Maybe I should stop touching you all together. You seemed to be able to handle yourself alright with out me, anyway." Harry said. He turned so he was facing the other boy, his sponge forgotten for the moment.

" That would be perfect. In fact, that's exactly what I want." Malfoy said deciding on a cauldron to pick up. It had the least amount of crud caked on it.

Harry suddenly slide closer to him and Malfoy's hand stilled, not quite reaching the caldron he was going to take.

" Hmmm." Harry said thoughtfully as he moved to stand in front of Malfoy. He put his hand on the boy's chest. He shifted closer and leaned down so he could get access to Malfoy's ear. He flicked his tongue across the warm skin before he whispered.

" Is that really what you want? Don't you like it when I touch you, Draco?"

Malfoy's felt his knees go weak as Harry's breath ghosted over his neck.

" You can answer me later." Harry said as he pulled back. He retrieved the sponge he put down before he moved past Malfoy and picked out a cauldron. He lifted one of the buckets and carried them both to his table.

" We better get started. It's gonna be a long night." He said over his shoulder.

Malfoy was determined not to let Harry know how much effect the boy really had on him. He kept his face cool as he pushed his emotions down. He squeezed the sponge in his hand and reached out for the caldron he already selected.

When he was settled with his stiff sponge and crusty caldron, set on his desk, and his bucket of water at his feet, Malfoy snuck a glance at Harry. He was scrubbing the black metal of his caldron, and he showed no signs that his previous actions had any sort of an effect on him.

Malfoy resent him for being able to control his emotions so well and his ability to pretend nothing happened. _He_ was supposed to be the calm one, the one in control. Not Potter. He would have to do something about that, but for now he needed to start working. With a sigh he began cleaning his own caldron.

When Snape came back into the room, two minutes later, he found them both working on the task he assigned. They didn't even look up as he entered the room. He frowned at being ignored, but made his way to his desk and began grading essay's.

Two hours later Malfoy placed his thirtieth caldron on top of the rest, magically stacked of course, and informed the professor he was done. Snape looked at his pile and nodded. Malfoy glanced at Harry, who was only on number twenty five, on his way out. He tried to catch his eye, but Harry kept his head down.

Malfoy, sore from scrubbing stubborn gunk off the cauldrons and too tired to care at the moment, continued to his dorm room, ready for sleep. On his way he pondered Harry's question. There wasn't any denying he liked Harry's touches, but he wasn't going to admit it to him.

This was a new part of Harry's game. The Gryffindor obviously wanted to see how much control he had over Malfoy. So, logically Malfoy came up with the idea to avoid Harry. At least, until the other boy came to him. He was absolutely not going to give in first.

* * *

Malfoy found himself in the library, on day three of his Potter-watch, trying to read. He decided to accompany Blaise, hoping to get some peace, but was starting to see that wasn't going to happen. Half the bloody school seemed to be there and Malfoy was getting bumped into every few minutes by clumsy idiots.

" Watch it." He said, getting particularly irritated at a second year, who was the tenth person that day to hit his knee. He was sitting in a large chair and desperately wanted to find a table. He frowned as he rubbed his sore knee.

" I think you made her cry, Draco." Blaise said following the girl with his eyes.

" I don't care. She should watch where she's going. In fact, every one should. It's like the whole school went blind all the sudden."

Even as Malfoy spoke, another person bumped him. He didn't get a chance to yell at them, however, before another leg kicked his shin. Followed by another bump.

Malfoy watched in horror as an entire group of students flocked towards him. It was too late to get up and all Malfoy could do to protect himself was put his arms up as a shield from the swinging backpacks.

When the assault finally stopped Malfoy let out a breath and shot Blaise a dirty look. Blaise just laughed and went back to his book. Malfoy took a breath to calm down and lifted his own book up. As he did a piece of paper fell out. Malfoy looked at it suspiciously.

He finally decide some idiotic Hufflepuff must have dropped it. _It's probably some sappy love letter._ Draco shrugged, he could use a little entertainment. He unfolded the parchment.

_Looks like you need someone to kiss your knee better._

Malfoy knew immediately who it was from. And the sudden image of a head of messy black hair kneeling before him, left him feeling very warm. He raised his head to look around the library.

He quickly found his target, sandwiched between a bush-haired Granger with her nose in a book and Weasley frowning at his paper.

Green eyes were already waiting for the grey ones. Malfoy flashed a smirk, tilted his head slightly and then looked away. He was satisfied that Harry had contacted him first. He was beginning to get worried their game was over. He packed his book away and stood up.

" I'm tired of being trampled. I'll see you in the common room."

Blaise nodded, not even bothering to look up. He really takes his studying seriously.

Malfoy was careful not to look in Harry's direction as he walked out. He knew Harry would follow. Malfoy walked down the corridor looking for an empty classroom.

The first three were locked, but on the forth try he got lucky. After looking both ways down the hall to make sure he was alone, he pushed the door open.

Malfoy tore a piece of parchment from his bag and placed it on the ground in front of the door, as a signal to indicate which room he was in. He hoped Potter wasn't too dense to figure it out. He went inside and shut the door, waiting for Harry.

Once inside Malfoy had time to think about what he was doing. Or rather what he already did. Potter certainly was an enigma, not to mention frustrating as hell. He always seemed to leave Malfoy panting or standing alone wondering what happened. Malfoy had gotten off twice now and Harry hadn't even touched him.

Frowning, Malfoy thought some more. He needed to take control somehow. He surveyed the room and went over to an old desk. He sat on top and sighed. He needed to hurry, Harry would be here any minute. But it was hard to think. The room was so stuffy. He reached up and loosened his tie.

As his hands worked the knot, inspiration hit Malfoy. He had a brilliant idea on how to keep Harry where he wanted him. He smirked as he pulled the tie over his head and carefully set it on the desk next to him.

A sudden noise made Malfoy jump down. He stood and took a few steps towards the door.

" A little jumpy today?" Harry said, shutting the door behind him. Malfoy chose to ignore him. Instead of answering, he decided to get to the point.

" We have a matter to attend to, Potter." Harry gave him a blank look and Malfoy held back a smirk.

" I believe you made an offer." Malfoy walked over to the desk he was on earlier and perched himself on top once more.

" You're not going to back out now, are you?" Only when he crossed his legs did Harry remember his note.

A smile, that was far too sexy to be on him, formed on his lips as he stalked over to Malfoy. His eye's never left Malfoy's, as he reached for his belt.

" That's not my knee, Potter." Malfoy said, but he didn't stop Harry as he slide the belt from its loops and threw it on the ground. Malfoy un-crossed his legs.

" I know. But you need to take your pants off so I can get better access. I do want to be thorough." Harry said snapping the buttons and un-zipping Malfoy's pants.

Harry grabbed Malfoy's hips and pulled him roughly off the desk so he could slide his pants down all the way. Malfoy's breath caught when Harry's hands scraped his skin. Harry knelt to pull his shoes off. Once they were removed Harry helped Malfoy step out of his pants.

With nothing between Malfoy's creamy skin and Harry's touch, Harry took advantage of the situation. He locked eyes with the Slytherin once again and placed a delicate kiss on his ankle.

Harry let his hands rest on the back of the other boy's calf. He squeezed firmly as he moved his lips past his shin to his knee. There was actually a bruise as proof of the abuse he suffered in the library. Harry moved his right hand to the injured knee and gently caressed it.

He blew on the sensitive skin and Malfoy's knee jerked. Harry ignored the whimper that came from the boy's mouth as he dragged his fingers away from the knee and to Malfoy's inner thigh.

Malfoy's breath was coming out in shallow gasps. He nearly broke when Harry's mouth replaced his hands. He left little kisses along the smooth muscle. He blew lightly when he reached the edge of Malfoy's undershorts.

Even though Draco could guess were this was going, and the idea made his brain melt a little, he had been teased far too much in the past week. And if he could go by the look in Harry's eyes, and their meeting in the bathroom, he could also guess the pace Harry was going to go, and he already felt like he was going to burst.

Plus, he was annoyed at the special attention his leg was receiving, when he could think of so many other uses for that mouth, Malfoy grabbed a fist full of Harry's hair, not giving the boy a chance to do his usual teasing, and dragged him up so he could smash their mouths together.

Harry, moving as easily as if it were his plan all along, lifted Malfoy on to the table and placed himself firmly between his legs, never once breaking the kiss. Malfoy wrapped his legs around the Gryffindor, bringing their erections into contact. Harry moaned into the kiss and then broke away.

He moved his lips to the blonde's throat as he ground their hips together once more.

" You really are not a patient person are you?" Harry teased, before thrusting once more. Malfoy's hand tightened in his hair as a strangled noise come from his throat.

" No." He growled, trying to get to Harry's belt buckle. But Harry slapped his hand away.

" Why is that?" He asked. But Malfoy was having trouble comprehending his words. Because as soon as he had stopped talking, Harry had brought his mouth to the blonde's neck, sucking hard. Malfoy shuddered.

" Maybe... it's because you missed me too much." He said breaking away from the skin.

Malfoy made an attempt to protest, but all he managed was an un-intelligible sound, as Harry slipped a hand into his trousers. It was the first time Harry touched him and it felt amazing.

Hot sparks were shooting across his skin where Harry's lips where doing the most wonderful thing, and the pleasure from the hand around his erection caused Malfoy to throw his head back.

" It's alright." Harry said leaving his neck and stretching so he could whisper in the blonde's ear.

" I missed you too." he let his breath out in a hurried rush. Goose bumps to spread down Malfoy's neck.

"I missed your skin..." Harry said trailing his tongue across said skin. Licking and letting his teeth scrap the sensitive area. All the while he was pumping Malfoy agonizingly slow. He had to hold onto the Slytherin's hip firmly with his other hand, to stop his attempts to buck.

" I missed those sounds you make..." Harry jerked hard once, earning one such sound from Malfoy. He cried out and gasped for air. He desperately wanted to scold the bloody Gryffindor, but he couldn't catch his breath.

" I missed your lips..." Harry continued, moving his own lips so they were hovering centimeters from Malfoy's. Harry felt the boy's breath speed up as he started pumping a little faster. His own erection was begging for attention, but he was having too much fun with Malfoy to do anything about it.

Harry fastened his mouth to Malfoy's as he increased the pace. He rolled his wrist and squeezed, satisfied when Malfoy moaned into their kiss. He pulled back letting the blonde have some air.

Malfoy was close to the edge, and was fighting it with all his might. He didn't ever want this to end. Harry was taking control again, but Malfoy couldn't care less at the moment. In fact, he found it captivating. This side of Harry needed to come out more often.

He couldn't take his eyes off the brunette. Harry wasn't looking directly at him, but Malfoy had a clear view of his face. His eyes were slightly glazed and his breathing was irregular. His mouth was open and his lips were red and swollen. His hair was even more messy then usual, and his shirt was rumpled. He looked like he'd just been ravaged.

As if Harry could feel Malfoy watching him, he brought his gaze up. Their lust filled eyes meet and Malfoy came with once last twist of Harry's hand. Malfoy grabbed Harry's shoulders to brace him self as waves of ecstacy washed over him.

Harry's hand came from Malfoy's hip and to his face as he pushed his lips against the Slytherins. Malfoy's lips moved hungrily across Harry's, as the last of his shudder's died down.

Harry pulled his hand out of Malfoy's pants and wiped it on his on leg. He pulled back and allowed Malfoy to get off the desk. He had trouble walking, because of his own erection, which became much more prominent after watching Malfoy's orgasm.

Harry, fully expecting Malfoy to reciprocate, was shocked when the Slytherin only straightened his shirt and grabbed his bag as he walked past him to the door, before turning around, with an innocent smile on his face, and saying,

" Thanks Potter. My knee feels much better, now," he winked once, before turning and shutting the door.

Harry considered going after him, but didn't want to run into any one he knew while he was in this state. It was hard enough trying to explain his hickey to Ron, who saw it one night when he was getting ready for bed. He wasn't ready to go there yet.

Harry went over to the desk Draco had been sitting on and sat down himslef. As he scooted back his hand brushed against something. He looked down at the green silk material in his hand.

It was a tie. A Slytherin's tie. Draco's tie. Harry smiled as he put it in his pocket. He would have to think of a... creative way to give it back to him.

* * *

Draco made his way down the corridor, careful to stay a safe distance from the three people in front of him. He was sure they were unaware of his presence, as he was confidant in his spying skills.

It wasn't all of them he was worried about, anyway.

Just one messy haired, glasses wearing Gryffindor that Draco was focused on. He was annoyed that Harry had not contacted him since their last meeting. He fully expected the Gryffindor to give in. Perhaps he was angry at being left with a hard on. If that were the case Draco was more then ready to make it up to him now.

His eyes followed the boy as he said something to his companions and quickly doubled back, so he was now headed straight for Draco.

In a panic, Draco opened the first room he found, an old abandoned class room, and quickly moved inside. He held the door ajar so he could peer through the opening.

He was going to pull Harry into the room as he walked by. It worked before. There was no reason it wouldn't work now. And it _was_ why he spent a better part of his afternoon following three Gryffindors around, after all.

But after a minute Draco began to wonder if Harry had gone a different way. He was only about ten feet way from the room when he'd left his friends, and it shouldn't have taken him this long to reach it.

Slowly, Draco poked his head from behind the door to look in the direction he had last seen Harry. No sign of the Gryffindor. Disappointed, Draco sighed and stood up. He opened the door fully so he could walk out, but before he could take one step, he was shoved harshly back inside.

He looked around, trying to understand what happened and found his answer in the form of a frowning Harry.

" Stop following me. We're not doing anything today." He said simply. Deciding it was enough, he turned and began walking to the door.

Draco got over his shock at the sudden appearance of the boy. He ignored his embarrassment at being caught, and instead he focused on his annoyance that Potter thought he could tell him what to do.

Draco shoved the boy hard, so he lost his balance and his face hit the door. He advanced quickly and pressed himself into Harry. He took his hips with both hands and kissed the back of his neck. Harry gasped.

An elbow to the stomach forced Draco to wheeze and let go of Harry, who turned and pushed him back.

" I mean it. I'm spending the day with my friends." He spun around and reached for the knob.

Draco caught his breath and grabbed his arm, using a little more strength then was necessary.

" Were not finished here yet." Harry turned on him sharply, as he wrenched his arm from the blonde's clutches. He stepped away from the door and shoved Draco again.

" Yes! We are, Malfoy." he said quietly, but non the less threateningly. He began to walk to the door a third time, and much to his annoyance, was stopped once more. This time Malfoy pulled his shirt and yanked him backwards. He then moved to stand in front of the door, blocking his exit.

" No, we're not. I'm not just some loyal lap dog, you can come to when ever you get an itch you can't scratch."

An uneasy feeling come over Draco as Harry's anger melted away and a look he was becoming all to familiar with took it's place. Harry stalked over to him, until he was inches away. Draco unconsciously swallowed as he backed up.

He only realized what he was doing when his back hit the door. Although he was forced to stop moving, Harry continued to advance. He leaned his body close, so their chests were touching as he brought both of his hands to Draco's waste.

He never took his eyes from the blonde's, as he used his hold on the Draco to maneuver him around the room. He switched their position and backed the Slytherin up until his knees hit a chair, causing them to fold.

Malfoy fell with an 'umph' as he landed in the seat, but didn't have time to recuperate as Harry swiftly straddled his thigh.

Draco swallowed as Harry moved his knee to nudge his growing erection. The brunette then slide his body up Draco's thigh as he leaned his mouth down to the side Draco's cheek. He let his soft lips brush against the smooth skin, as they made their way to their back.

Harry flicked his tongue out tracing the shell of Draco's ear, satisfied when he heard the sharp in take of breath.

" Are you sure about that, Malfoy?"

Harry smirked and pulled back to look at the flushed Slytherin. He stood up and walked causally back to the door. With out so much as look back he pulled it open and left the room.

* * *

" Stupid, insolent, ass! Who does he think he is... "

Draco some how, had gotten himself worked up again. He was thinking about what Potter did to him yesterday. He was still fuming over the incident.

Earlier in the evening, when he started his Prefect duties, he had made up his mind, he was not going to give any more thought to the boy. But as time went by and he became increasingly bored, he found himself walking down the corridor, muttering to himself about Harry.

Potter was a cocky jerk yesterday. Another personality Draco didn't know was in the Gryffindor. He wondered how many more there were. And if they were as un-pleasant as the one he met last night, or if they had some more appreciative qualities.

He shook his head vigorously. Harry's sudden mood change's were just one more reason Draco had decided to stay away from the schizophrenic teen. Yep, he vowed never to go near that smug prick again. It shouldn't be too difficult. It was a large castle, after all.

" Talking to yourself, Malfoy?"

Draco spun on his heels to find the object his thoughts standing behind him. For a split second, Draco was ready to abandon his vow to forget Potter, and just ravish him right there. He looked so bloody sexy.

But the Gryffindor's words made their way to his ears and Draco gained control of himself.

He scowled at the boy and then turned his back on him.

" Go away, Potter. Before I give you detention." He said lazily over his shoulder.

When he didn't get a response he assumed Harry listened to his warning and left. He made a disbelieving sound, but he figured there's a first time for everything.

Draco fought the urge to look back and continued down the hall. He sighed. It really was a boring night. Usually, he found at least some people trying to sneak out after hours.

The hand placed over Draco's mouth made him jump, but the arm that wrapped around his body quelled any attempts to escape. It held him firmly around the torso. He struggled against his attacker, but it was useless. Who-ever was holding him had a strong grip.

Draco's captor pulled him down the hall and opened a door. He was shoved inside and his back hit a wall with a thud. It was tiny room, about three feet across and three feet wide. Someone shut the door, and with it shut out most of the light coming from the hall. But Draco didn't need light to know who the other person in the room was.

Draco pushed himself off the wall, only to have two hands placed on his chest, push hard and ram him back into it. A body Draco knew very well followed, smashing into him. A pair of lips stifled his cry of protest and he tried not to melt as a hand came to the nape of his neck.

Harry was making it very difficult for Draco to ignore him. He wanted to give himself over to the pleasure Harry was sending through his body, but one thought of yesterday was enough to spur him into action.

Draco bit down on Harry's lip, trying to get him to stop, but Harry's only response was a low moan. Draco briefly closed his eyes, fighting the thrill that passed through him at the sound, before he balled his fist and punched Harry in the stomach, effectively breaking the kiss.

Harry doubled over, giving Draco the distance he needed to escape. He put his back against the side wall and scooted past the gasping Gryffindor. He kept moving until he found another wall, then patted his hands around until he found the door knob.

Just when he thought he was free, a hand reached out and yanked him backwards. He fell into a warm body, which wrapped two arms around his front. He tried not to lean against Harry's chest, but gave up when soft lips came to his ear.

The chuckle that left Harry's mouth went straight to Draco's groin. He didn't have a clue why the other boy was laughing and didn't think he wanted to find out.

However, Harry felt like sharing.

" Are you still mad about yesterday?" He followed his question with a delicately placed kiss to the top of Draco's shoulder. His arms were still firmly around Draco's chest, so Draco didn't try to pull away. As much as he told himself he wanted to.

Draco felt like a dolt for caring so much. But he could do nothing about it. It was a stupid question, anyway. Of course he was angry about yesterday. No body can treat him like that. However, Draco wasn't going to tell this to Harry.

" No. I just don't feel like doing anything tonight. I have prefects duty to attend to, anyway." He tried to sound like he meant it.

Harry made a sound like he was considering the blonde's answer, even as his hand began to drift down Draco's chest to his stomach and lower. Draco's breath hitched as Harry's hand reached his erection. Harry massaged him through the material and a moan slipped from Draco's lips.

Well, so much for denying it. Time for plan B.

" It's not like your so un-effected." He said trying desperately to focus on something other then the sudden lips on his neck, or the hand on his hip, and how much he wanted it back in his lap.

" Your right. But then again, I'm not the one trying to deny it. I've always let you known who much I... enjoy this." Harry spoke softly as he thrust his hips forward into the blondes backside. It was nothing Draco had ever experienced, but he couldn't deny it felt pleasant.

" But you on the other hand... have yet to let me know how you feel about this." He moved his hands to Draco's waistband.

" I don't think that's very fair. Do you, Draco?" Harry took his hand from Draco's band and slipped it into his pants. Draco let out a muffled sound, because he was attempting to stop his moan.

" I wish you'd let me know." Harry whispered in his ear, as he began to slowly pump the blonde. Draco made a strangled noise, before he arched against the Gryffindor, who still had one hand tightly around his middle. Draco feebly tried to remove the arm holding him to the brunette.

" Something's bothering you. Tell me what's wrong." Harry urged. His concern sounded genuine and Draco wanted to laugh.

Harry's voice was low and full of honesty and Draco briefly wondered if he was losing his mind. This was without question the strangest experience he'd ever had. Standing in a tiny room getting a hand job by Harry Potter, as the other teen asked him about his feelings.

Yep, Draco was defiantly losing, but Gods it felt incredible.

" Is it about yesterday? I didn't mean it." Harry accompanied his words with a few kisses to Draco's neck. Draco fought against the shiver that tried to force it's way through his body.

" No. But that's not it, is it? At least not _all_ of it."

Draco could tell by the excited sound to his voice that the Gryffindor thought he was on to something. But then Harry twisted his hand and squeezed. At the same time he ground his erection into Draco's ass. And Draco had to use every last ounce of his will power not to react.

"What could it be? Why are you fighting me so much." Harry pondered out loud. He was trying to sound calm, but Draco could hear the slight hitch in his voice.

The Slytherin clung to that noise. He wanted Harry to be as lost as him. Wanted Harry to be powerless. It wasn't fair that Harry could be so nonchalant. That was what was really bothering him. But he would face ten Dementors alone before he let Harry know that.

" I really am sorry about yesterday. I had to stay with them, even if I wanted to be with you."

Some how Harry sensed the Slytherin didn't believe him, it could have been the way he tensed slightly or it could have been the snort that came from his mouth, but Harry could tell he needed to convince the other boy.

"I'm serious. I had to wank three times, because I couldn't stop picturing you. Sitting in that chair, breathing hard, your lips parted, begging to be kissed, begging to be..."

Harry's hand faulted for a moment as he broke off. His chin rested on Draco's shoulder as he took a deep breath.

Draco was mortified at the whimper that came from his own mouth, but he was more then willing to do it again and a thousand other things he would never admit to later, just as long as Harry moved his hand again.

Which he did. He caught his breath and resumed pumping as he kissed Draco's cheek before he muttered apology. Desperate to ignore the warm feeling that spread through him at such an intimate gesture, Draco spoke.

" Then.. Why didn't you stay? And how could you just... leave after that. How can you always just walk away?" Draco asked.

He immediately regretted speaking, as soon as his own voice reached his ears. He'd said too much. He blamed the lust. It was destroying his brain cells. He could practically hear the Gryffindor's wheels turning, as he put the pieces together.

" Is that why your so upset?" Harry leaned down and bit his ear, satisfied he finally got an answer. Malfoy moaned as the brunette sucked on his lobe. Harry moved his hand faster.

"You think you don't effect me? I've told before... but even still...you have no idea what you do to me." He said letting his free hand roam over Draco's chest. He pressed firmly, bringing Draco closer to him, not that there was much distance. They couldn't have been closer if they were conjoined twins.

Harry could feel Draco's heart beating rapidly as his rib cage rose and fell underneath his grip. He placed his face next to Draco's. Then he rubbed his noise in the silky hair before he kissed behind Draco's ear.

" Walking around, looking the way you do, smelling the way you do, brushing up close to me in the hall. I bet you don't even remember that." Draco didn't, but he wished he did. It sounded good. Anyway he could get closer to Harry sound good.

" You were going to class. Nothing special. There were tons of other students around, so I'm not surprised you didn't notice. Some seventh year bloke ran into you. You got that look on your face. That superior, how-dare-you-even-touch-me, look. Have I ever told you how attractive that look is, by the way?"

Chills were running down his spine as Harry spoke. The Gryffindor's mouth was pressed against his ear and Draco suddenly wanted to turn and kiss the other boy.

" Anyway, You were so busy glaring at the other boy you didn't realize you ran into me. Your back pressed against my chest, almost like it is now, and your hand grazed my thigh as you tired to regain your balance. You smelled so delicious."

Draco's inside's turned to goo at Harry's words. His breath increased and not because of Harry's hold on him. Even though it was getting increasingly stronger.

" I nearly jumped you right there in the hall."

" As lovely as this story was, Potter. I'm not sure I see the point." Harry let out a small huff of a laugh, and Draco shut his eye's as it hit his neck.

" Don't you see. Your upset because you think I have the power." Draco squirmed, suddenly uncomfortable with the insight Harry had into his mind. He didn't like the fact that Harry knew exactly what he was thinking.

" But your wrong. As fun as it is to tease you... You're the one with the power. I can't keep my hands off you." As if he needed to prove his point, he dragged his hand across Draco's chest while simultaneously working his other hand up and down Draco's shaft.

Draco arched against the firm chest behind him as he finally allowed himself to give in to the ecstasy shooting through him. It didn't take long before he was screaming and pressing his head into Harry's shoulder as he reached his climax. Harry, followed by a few thrusts against Draco, came few seconds later.

Harry slowly released his grip on Draco. He fixed his clothing as he got ready to leave the room. Draco was doing the same. He felt awkward for the first time. Usually one of them would be running out by now.

" Damn." Harry suddenly said beside him.

" What?" Draco asked curiously, glade for a reason to talk.

Harry moved so he was standing behind Draco once more. Draco felt his pulse increase, as something soft touched his wrist.

" I forgot. I was going to use this."

The material moved slowly over Draco's palm followed by Harry's fingers, before Draco was left with only the silky something. He rubbed the material between his thumb and finger, before he realized what he was holding.

His tie.

He smirked as he turned on the Gryffindor. _The boy should have been in Slytherin._ Draco thought as he fused his mouth to Harry's. As he kissed the raven-haired teen, he took the opportunity to slip the tie around Harry's neck. He pulled away, leaving Harry breathless. Maybe there were worse things then having to deal with an aggressive Harry.

" There's always's next time."

**An: Despite the last line. This is the end. I know it's horribly sad.** **They're so much fun to play with.**


End file.
